Until Sickness and in health
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki got very ill but something bad happen in Zen and Shirayuki's live. They found out that Shirayuki can't have kids but they thinking about to adopt a child of their own after a miscarriage


**Until Sickness and in health**

 **This story was a require from Solarsnowfox**

 **One Shot**

Zen is sitting in his office doing some paperwork until there was a knock on his door. "Come in," Zen said, looking up at the door. The door open and a maid walking into Zen's office.

"Your Highness, sorry to bug you." The maid said, bowing her head to Zen.

"It fine, What is it?" Zen asked, looking at the maid.

"Um...princess Shirayuki fell Ill." The maid said, looking at Zen.

"Okay thank you. I will go and see Shirayuki now." Zen said, stand up from his chair and walked passed the maid. "You may get back to work now." Zen order, walked down the hallway. Zen open the door to his and Shirayuki's room.

"Prince Zen," Garrack said, looking at me.

"How is she?" Zen asked, walking up to her.

"We don't know the cause is. I took some of Shirayuki's blood to run a test, but it will take a couple of hours before we know what she has." Garrack answer, looking at Zen.

"Do you know if it bad or not?" Zen asked, looking at her.

"I only know that it not bad. Shirayuki throws up, and now she is sound asleep." Garrack asked, walking over to the door. "I will let you know when Ryu or I found anything."

"Okay, I will stay with Shirayuki then," Zen said, walking over to the bed and sat down on the chair.

"Okay, I will be leaving now," Garrack said, walked out of the room and closed the door. Zen took Shirayuki hand in his and rubbed her hand with his thumb. Shirayuki let out a moan and turn her head to face Zen.

"Z...Zen." Shirayuki said, open her eyes halfway and looking at Zen.

"Yeah," Zen said, looking down at Shirayuki.

"I tho...ugh...you...have to do...paper...work," Shirayuki said in a weak voice.

"Did you forgot the vow we make until sickness and in health," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki's hand.

"Yeah...I...remember," Shirayuki said, smiling at him.

"You need to rest. I will have the servant make you some chicken noodle soup." Zen said.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, close her eyes. Zen let go of her hand and stand up from the chair.

"I will be right back." Zen whisper, walking out of the room. He walked down the hallway and went to the kitchen.

"Prince Zen, what can we do for you?" a servant asked, looking at Zen.

"Around lunchtime bring up chicken noodle soup to my room for Shirayuki," I order, looking at the servant.

"Yes, your highness." a servant said, bowing his head to Zen before he walked out of the kitchen. Zen walked back to his room and saw Shirayuki sitting up in bed looking out of the window across the room.

"Honey, you should be sleeping," Zen said, walked over to Zen and sat down on the next to her.

"I was, but I went to the bathroom because I throw up again," Shirayuki said, looking at him.

"I asked the servant to bring up some chicken noodle soup for you," Zen said.

"Okay thank you. I think when the afternoon I should not be throwing up." Shirayuki said.

"So it only morning sickness," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I thinking so." Shirayuki said."But I will be weak for a while." Shirayuki said, lay her head down on the pillow. The was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Zen said, heard the door open.

"Prince Zen Here is the chicken noodle soup you asked for." The servant said, set it down on the table.

"Thank you," Zen said, pick up the tray with the chicken noodle soup on it. The servant walked out of the room. "Okay Shirayuki, you need to sit up now," Zen said, help her to sit up on the bed.

"Thank you," I said, sat up and Zen put the tray on my lap.

"It is my job as your husband," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I know," Shirayuki said, touch his cheek.

"You need to eat now," Zen said, put his hand on top of Shirayuki's hand.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, pick up her spoon and put it in her mouth. "This is good," Shirayuki said, continue eating her soup.

"I hope so," Zen said, stand up. "It looks like the servant forgot your drink. I will be right back." Zen said, walked out of the room.

"So how is Shirayuki doing?" Mitsuhide asked, walking up to Zen.

"She finds she think it morning sickness. So she is in bed resting." Zen answer, walking the hallway beside Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide got wide-eyes and in shock.

"Um...Zen, do you know what morning sickness is?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid It calls morning sickness because she gets sick in the morning and Garrack said she is running some test so she should be down with it soon," Zen said, walking in the kitchen. Mitsuhide covers his face with one hand.

"I will have Garrack tell you then," Mitsuhide said. Zen grabbed water and walked out of the kitchen.

"Tell me what?" Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"You say Garrack is doing running a test to find out what wrong with Shirayuki, so I'm going to let her tell you then," Mitsuhide said, walked away when they got to Zen's room again. Zen walked into the room and went over to the bed.

"Here you go," Zen said, hand Shirayuki the cup.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, took the cup from Zen. Zen sat down on the chair and waited for Shirayuki to get done eating. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in," Zen said, turn his head halfway to look at the door. The door opened slowly and walked in was Garrack. "Did you find anything out?" Zen asked, looking at Garrack.

"Yes I did, Mitsuhide came to the office and say that you don't know what morning sickness is." Garrack answer, walking over to Zen.

"I told him. Shirayuki gets sick in the morning." Zen said, getting angry at Mitsuhide for not learning to him.

"That not it. Shirayuki is pregnant." Garrack said. Zen eyes got wide in shock. "We found out before Mitsuhide come to us." She said.

"What did that mean?" Zen asked, looking at the ground.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, touch his hand. Zen looked up at his wife. "It means that you are going to be a father," Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"I'm going to be a father," Zen said with wide eyes.

"But why is she sick then?" Zen asked, looking at Garrack.

"For the next nine-month, Shirayuki body is too weak to walk, so she needs to rest in bed until the baby is born. but it a 50/50 chance that you will lose the baby or Shirayuki or both." Garrack said, "Do you want to take that chances?" Garrack asked.

"I can't lose you," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Zen, I'm afraid to die," Shirayuki said, her hand was shaking.

"We can always adopt a baby," Zen said, hold Shirayuki in his arms.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, laying her head on Zen chest. Zen nod his head at Garrack to let her know that the ready.

"Okay, I will get Ryu then we will start," Garrack said, walked out of the room.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, crying in his chest.

"It is going to be okay," Zen said, rubbing her back. Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi pop their head in the room without knocking.

"Can we come in?" Mitsuhide asked, looking that the couple on the bed.

"You can," Zen said, still holding a crying Shirayuki in his arms. Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi walked into the room and sat down on a chair.

"Garrack took us-" Mitsuhide said but cut off when Zen shake his head. Zen looked down at Shirayuki who fell asleep with tears still in her eyes. Zen laid her down head on he pillow and stand up.

"Tell talk outside," Zen said, walked out of the room.

"Okay." Mitsuhide, kiki, and Obi said at the same time. They follow Zen out in the hallway and close the door behind them.

"What are you going to do now?" Obi asked, looking at Zen.

"Garrack will be back with Ryu and Shirayuki will have a miscarriage," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Shirayuki can't have the baby, or she will die?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Yes, it is hard on Shirayuki and me," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide with tears in his eyes.

"Shirayuki always want kids. She talks about after she got married to you." Kiki said, looking at Zen too.

"I know, But I told her we could adopt a child," Zen said, saw Garrack with Ryu beside her.

"I will go in and finish this," Garrack said, open the door to Shirayuki and Zen's room.

"Okay," Zen said, wait outside until it was all done.

 **Timeskip to 2 hours...**

Zen, Shirayuki, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi stand in front of a gravestone with a word across the stone say 'Baby Wisteria.' Shirayuki put the flower down in front of the grave. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki with her head laying on his shoulder. "Daddy and mama wish we got a chance to see you," Zen said, hold Shirayuki close to him while she was crying. Mitsuhide set his flower down at the grave along with Kiki and Obi.

"We will always love you," Shirayuki said, looking down at the grave. It is starting to rain, and they think it was time to go in. Zen and Shirayuki walked to their room. Shirayuki stands in front of the window watching the rainfall. Then there was a knock on the door. Shirayuki watches Zen answer the door.

"Zen someone is here to see you." a guard said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, I will be down their," Zen said, watch the guard walked away. "Honey, I will be right back," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki nod her head and watch Zen walked out of the room. Shirayuki pulls up a chair and watches the rain. "I miss you. I never found out if you were a boy or a girl." Shirayuki said, looking up at the sky when the light come through the cloud. Shirayuki head the door open and Zen carried a bunch of blanket in his arms. Zen walked up to me and held out the blanket to Shirayuki. When she took the blanket from Zen, she notices it was moving. She moves the blanket until she saw a baby wrap in the blanket. "Zen," Shirayuki said, looking up to Zen.

"Yes, she is ours," Zen said, looking down at the baby in Shirayuki arms.

"But how?" Shirayuki asked, play with her new daughter small hand.

"That visit that was here. The man says that the mother did not want her, so he brought her to us." Zen answer. "What do you want to call her?" Zen asked, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki and one on Shirayuki hand that is holding the baby.

"Athena Wisteria," Shirayuki said, looked up at Zen.

"I like that name," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips. Weeks have passed seen Athena come into Shirayuki and Zen live no matter that she not their real daughter but everyday Shirayuki takes Athena to the grave and leaves flower there for her lost son or daughter.

 **Thank you for reading this story.**

 **This is my first sad story I have ever done.** **This story also makes me make too but at the end make me happy that they have a daughter. My stomach was starting to hurt when I was writing this story. I hope you guy like it.**


End file.
